The objective of this T32 training grant is to identify talented pre- and post-doctoral students and develop outstanding cancer biology researchers by placement in cancer biology laboratories that are conducting cutting edge research, development of a thorough cancer biology knowledge base with a thoughtfully constructed lecture schedule, and through skilled mentoring and evaluation. This Cancer Biology Training Grant (CBIO T32) is associated with a Cancer Biology Graduate Interdisciplinary Program (CBIO GIDP). The CBIO T32 has six predoctoral positions and four postdoctoral positions. Talented predoctoral students are admitted into the CBIO GIDP through an umbrella recruiting program and training grant eligible students in the CBIO GIDP are selected to be on the T32 through a competitive process. Postdoctoral trainees are selected through a competative process similar to that designed for predoctoral students. Students and trainees have 34 faculty researchers to choose from who are both skilled researchers and mentors. Our faculty are from 14 Departments and 5 different Colleges who provide a highly interdisciplinary and collaborative environment for our T32 appointees. Predoctoral student training involves didactic instruction in cancer causation, epidemiology and prevention and treatment through specific courses such as Basic Cancer Biology, Advanced Topics in Cancer Biology and our Cancer Biology Seminar Series. The Experimental Design and Grant Writing workshops are designed to complement the student's laboratory-based research and develop essential professional skills. Appreciation for the clinical challenges of cancer treatment is accomplished through a novel clinical experiences class taught by Cancer Center clinicians. The postdoctoral training program is more focused on laboratory-based research. However, postdoctoral trainees are also required to attend the CBIO seminars, attend both the Experimental Design and Grant Writing workshops, and to develop a career plan. Progress of students and trainees is ensured through regular mentoring committee meetings and annual evaluations by a progress committee. Our students and trainees emerge from this program with a thorough background in cancer biology and go on to become the next generation of cancer researchers who will be instrumental in preventing and curing human cancers.